My Broken Pieces
by amuletdia5
Summary: Ever since Nagihiko left Amu has wanted him to come back. Nagihiko has always wanted to come back. What happens when he does? A Amu/Nagihiko pairing story.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! YAY! This one is a Shugo Chara Amu/Nagihiko fanfic. I hope you like it. I'm gonna go bettwen Amu's POV and Nagihiko POV sometimes with chapters. Other times it will be in the same chapter.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does.**

* * *

_I remember the first time I saw him. Long purple hair,and brown eyes. "Come on Amu-Chan" he suddenly said. But all that has changed._

* * *

Amu's POV

I remember him so well. All that long, long purple hair and...

"Amu-chan!", My teacher scolded me for not listening to them.

"Sorry" I said quietly, not even looking up. I can't seem to ever get my mind off of Nagihiko. At least not since he left.

"As I was saying we have a new student.", This interested me, " Nagihiko, come in please" Nagihiko! Did she just say Nagihiko?!

"Hi, I'm Nagihiko" As boy with long purple hair walked in. "Nice to meet you"

"Now Nagihiko needs someone to show him around our university. No one wants to? Well than... Amu, since you were 'busy' before I want you to show him around."

Me! Show my crush since 5th grade around? Yes, I will! "Ok, cool."

"Good now good take a seat by Amu"

"Hi, Nagihiko"

"Hi, it's so nice to finally see you again you."

"You still remember me?!"

"Yea, how could I forget"

"Kids we are in class." My teacher scolded.

"Sorry" We spoke together.

And that is how it all started.

* * *

**I know it is short but it is just some back story. Hope you liked it and review too.**


	2. Chapter 2

_How can I ever forget her? I remember the first time we were together. "Who are you?" she asked. I wish I never left._

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

As my mom's car drove to my new college I thought about her. Her being a certain pinkett with yellow eyes. "We're here"

As I got out my mind started to spin. _What if she goes here? What if she hates me?_ After all I did tell her I was a boy in a letter after I'd left. _If she hates me... she won't ever love me. _

"Are you ok?" My mom asked.

"Yea" I lied. I wanted to see her for forever but now I was so scared. "Mom, can I use the restroom?"

"Sure"

I went in there and pulled out a book. _I hope she doesn't hate me_ I wrote. Next thing I knew I was waiting to go into class.

"Hi, I'm Nagihiko". Then I saw her. And she was smilling at me.

That is when it all started.

* * *

**Soo... Do you like it? Next chapter we will see some Rated M content. Don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I wish life was easier. Then again, he wouldn't be there._

* * *

Amu's POV

_ I can't believe we go to the same college! _I thought as I lighted a cigarette. _I wonder if he's ok with me doing drugs._ Ever since he had left I had a hard time but after Ikuto raped me I lost control. I started bingeing, then to help with the pain I did drugs. _I bet he won't want to be around me. _I even stopped going to a doctor.

"Amu?" A familiar voice said "Are you...". _Shit!_

"Get away from me!" I screamed "Go away!". I then realized who said that. It was Nagihiko. "I hate you" escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Amu?" He said sounding hurt.

"I HATE YOU!" With this I started to run.

"Amu! Wait! Can't we talk?" He said running after me. _Damn he is persistent. Maybe I could out run him. Fat chance._

"No, I don't want to talk to you. Ever!"

He stopped and looked at me. I could see he was hurt. This made me run faster. Once I stopped and caught my breath I started to cry. _Why did say those things. He must hate me. _I wanted to die.

"Then I will die" I said. I walked to my house and grabbed a knife. _Am I really going to do this? Yes! I just can't go on like this. _I walked to a bridge by the school. As I grasped the knife I started to think. _Why did I do that? I hate myself. _Finally I stopped and said a prayer.

"Please let Nagihiko heal. Please." And with this I slit my wrists. I hurt but it was for him.

Then I blacked out but before I heard a shout "Amu!"

Next thing I knew I was in a hospital. And a purple haired boy was crying. Then I sat up. "Amu your alive!" a voice said.

* * *

**So do ya like it? More drama than the last chapters right? Rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Love is but a treasure, yet a fools pleasure. I heard that saying as a kid, but is about her?_

* * *

Nagihiko POV

"You made the team!" The basket ball team! No way! _Is that Amu? Is she smoking?_

"Amu" I said "Are you..."

"Get away from me!" She yelled not even seeing me! "Go away".Then she turned around and saw me. _She was smoking! _"I hate you"

This made me want to cry. "Amu" I almost wispered.

"I HATE YOU" she screamed and started to run.

"Amu! Wait! Can't we talk!" With this I ran.

"No, I don't want to talk to you. Ever!"

With this I stopped. How could she have gone from, oh I missed you, to, get out of my life, in a day. She looked back then ran. Once she was gone I sank to my knees. "Amu come back, please!" I wispered almost inadlby.

I just walked home.

"How was school. Are you ok?" Were the first things out of my moms mouth.

"Yea" Not knowing how to tell her completly about Amu I said "Amu's mad at me though. She hates me, mom."

"Well give her time and talk to her. ok?"

"Yes"

"Good! Now go take a walk."

As I was walking I went to the bridge by the school. "Amu!".She didn't reaply. Then I saw the blood. "Amu, NO!" I yelled. I called 911 and got her to the emergence room."Don't be dead!". I was praying the whole time. I started to cry. It's not like me, but she may die! After a day or two she woke-up "Amu your alive!"


	5. Chapter 5

**From now on I will have mostly Amu's POV. However I will still have Nagihiko's POV at times. I may also include other perspectives for story telling reasons. I will give the first 5 reviewers a fun sneak peek at what is coming up. This chapter is pretty long.**

* * *

_I can't seem to see the light, yet I can see him. He'll show me the light._

* * *

Amu's POV

Once I got out of the hospital Nagihiko insisted I stay with him at his apartment.

"And here's your room."

"Thanks" I replied. I could see he was feeling awkward. " I'm sorry about what I said. You just took me by surprise I guess."

"It's okay. No hard feelings right? Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yea" I could see he just wanted to go away from me.

"Kraft mac-n-cheese ok?" He said his voice hinting he was ready to get yelled at.

"Yum" With this he left. I started to cry silently. "Why did I say I hated him. I love him" I whisper cried "I bet he only let me stay here cause he wanted to be the bigger person and make sure I was better. He must feel so awkward." I pulled out a note.

Dear Amu

_Sorry Hinamori-Amu-Chan I hope you can forgive me.  
First things first I probably won't ever see you again,  
as I'm moving. Second I know this is weird but  
Nadeshiko and I aren't twins, we're the same person.  
I know you don't believe me but it is true. I'm sorry  
I didn't tell you sooner but I was scared about how  
you would react. I will tell you our friendship meant  
a lot to me, so don't think that was a lie. So I need to  
say goodbye and I will miss you._

_ Love, Nagihiko_

At the friendship part I cried harder. "I wouldn't have thought it was a lie"

"Amu are you okay?" His voice prepping to get yelled at and remain calm.

"Yea, thanks for asking" I replied.

"Ok well the mac and cheese is ready."

"Yummy, smells great!" I said "You're a great cook."

"How do you...? Ohh yeah. Hey what's that?"

"What's what? Ohh." It was the note.

"Is that my note"

"Yeah..." I said looking at the ground.

"You still have it?" He said starting to smile.

"Reminded me of you, I guess"

"Really...?"

"Yea, I missed you. With what happened with Tadase... then Ikuto... and the..."

_Shit, I almost said drugs._

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you as we eat" She said "So 2 months after you left I had been really sad. I still really missed you and was kinda sad" At the sad part I felt really bad "So then as I was in a guardian meeting spacing out, then I thought how we probably won't ever see each other again and I started to cry. When Tadase asked me what was wrong I told him. Then he asked me 'Who do you care more about me or him.' and I said 'From what you just said I have to pick Nagihiko' so he replied 'Fine, but he's NEVER coming back' and this made me cry harder so I told him I hated him and I.. I.. never mind. Anyways..."

"And what?"

"An-nd I-I liked you"

"You had a crush on me?"

"Not had, have"

"Me to" I said feeling kinda happy, but seeing it was awkward for her I said "Can we go back to the story?" This seemed to relieve her.

"Yea, so then for 2 years Ikuto comforted me but then one Christmas he took me to wonderful park cause I wasn't feeling very happy. You see after Tadase and I broke up he started dating Saaya and things went from bad to worse. I started getting bullied and the day before Tadase and Saaya told me 'Look another year with out friends for you' and Tadase said 'And Nagihiko never came back did he. Told you the truth in a letter. WOW.' So I was really, really sad and he was cheering me up. He played violin and when he stopped he told me he loved me. But I told him I liked you and then he started to rape me. Once he stopped I ran as fast as I could and got home, even though it hurt. After that I started..."

"You started what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Please"

"Fine, I was teased about my weight so I went on a diet. I started bingeing. Then to deal with the pain I did drugs. You happy now?"

"No I'm not. Why did you think you were fat?"

"Cause I was. I over ate to deal with pain. So I just started to puke it up."

"Ohh That's terrible"

"Yea, I guess" Then we heard a knock. Amu went to see it then gasped.

"Look she's not dead"

"A shame." A voice said.

"Ss-tt-o-op-p" Amu said.

"Get away from her!" I said. _Now I'm angry. You don't mess with MY girl!_

"Look your prince came back. But you like Rima don't you Nagi!"

"Don't speak to me like were friends. And I LOVE Amu. Get that! Come on Amu lets let them go." With this I shut the door.

"Thanks"

"No problem. They should get a life."

"I've never seen you that angry."

"I've never been"

"Nagihiko?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Soo... do you like it? And yes this is a cliff hanger. Now I have nothing against Ikuto or Tadase but I needed some villains. I do have a thing against Saaya however. Now I wanna give a shout out to KingZodiac. Cause if it wasn't for him I wouldn't like Amuhiko so much.**


End file.
